This invention generally relates to rivet carriers, and more specifically relates to a rivet carrier which is configured to prevent jamming and reduce turbulence and movement during use.
Rivets are used in a variety of applications in order to attach a component to a workpiece or two workpieces together. In machines which automatically deliver rivets to a driving head, the driving head includes a carrier head in which the rivet is properly positioned and aligned prior to driving. One of the problems with the driving heads is that the rivets tend to get caught in the carrier head, making installation of the rivet into the workpieces difficult. Additionally, if the rivet is not properly positioned and served relative to the workpiece, it can jam the carrier. Since such machines are intended to be generally automated in terms of delivery of the rivet to the carrier head and installation of the rivet into the workpieces, jamming of such an automated machine dramatically reduces the operating efficiencies of such a system.
Many prior art devices tend to deliver rivets to a carrier head in an inconsistent manner. Such inconsistency in delivery of the rivets to the carrier head may produce jamming causing damage to machine components possibly resulting in production downtime. Additionally, many prior art devices provide much turbulence or movement during use, and this is undesirable.
The present invention is an improvement to the carrier head in order to control the position and orientation of rivets received therein, and to reduce turbulence and movement during use.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a rivet carrier which is configured to prevent the jamming of rivets.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a rivet carrier which is configured such that turbulence and movement during use is reduced compared to some prior art devices.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, an embodiment of the present invention provides a rivet carrier for use in association with a driver for driving rivets into a work piece. The rivet carrier includes mounting structure for mounting the rivet carrier on the driver. A body portion of the rivet carrier is in communication with the mounting structure for receiving and retaining the rivet for engagement by the driver. Rollers are disposed in the body for retaining the rivet therein until the rivet is engaged by the driver and pushed past the rollers. The body has a longitudinal axis, and the rollers are angled relative to the longitudinal axis. There are pivotable arms in the body, and the pivotable arms are configured to engage the rivet therein. A resilient member retainably engages the pivotable arms. The rollers are retained in recesses in the body, and at least a portion of the pivotable arms defines the recesses. Preferably, a pair of outlet vents are provided in the body of the rivet carrier, and the outlet vents are configured to allow the venting of air which is used to drive the rivet. One outlet vent may be proximate the other outlet vent to create laminar air flow.